narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinzoku Ōji
Kinzoku Ōji (金属王子 Kinzoku Ōji) literally meaning Metal Prince, is a Jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, and previously Kumogakure. He is the cousin of Zade Kotaba, and uses his Magnetic Release and Electromagnetism Release in battle. Background As a child, he was the very definition of a troublemaker. He was probably the exact opposite of Zade Kotaba and would never do what people told him, only what he thought was right. Most of the time he had to make his own food and was left out from a lot of activities, as his parents couldn't deal with him. In his current age, he and Zade Kotaba are rivals and are always trying to do better than the other at something. They share the same goal however, (killing Ōgama Satsujin), as he slaughtered Zade's clan and somehow made Kinzoku's parents completely forget about him. Kinzoku had to grow up and graduate on his own because of Ōgama Satsujin, and will do anything to brutally murder him, even if it means siding up with his cousin. However, they still constantly fight, only being broken up by Korasu. Personality Kinzoku is known to cause trouble wherever he goes, and has a habit of getting angry over little things. Besides this, he is a very relaxed person, as he constantly cranes his neck whilst walking, and wears untidy clothes. He tries to do the least work he can, and can be found smoking while zoning out and thinking about his past. 'Kin', as Korasu calls him, is extremely confident in himself, and boasts exaggeratedly. He is famous for his two kekkei genkais, and takes the alias of the 'Metal Prince', in coincidence to Zade's name, the 'Spirit King'. Appearance Kinzoku bears yellow-blonde hair which is separated into several strands that droop before curving. He has two large curves of hair on each side of his neck, almost curving up to his mouth. It is unsurprisingly untidy, and keeps a shape that looks like it has been blown to the side. He wears a buttoned, white, long-sleeved shirt which has lost the top two buttons, and is ripped slightly, leaving one half hanging down his pants. A maroon and yellow striped tie is loosely fixed underneath his collar, and a green fabric trench coat covers his torso, completely unbuttoned. He also wears checkered green pants, coated in creases, held up by a black belt. On his feet are casual white sneakers. His main feature, however, which often startles strangers, are his two eyes. The right eye is a hazel tinted red, and the left is light blue. The reason for this is still unknown. Abilities Being the only recorded ninja born with the Magnetic Release, and achieving the upgraded Electromagnetism Release, Kinzoku was granted much power and a very large amount of chakra. He was, however, hated in Kumogakure, as shinobi claimed he was a 'cheater', so he moved to Konohagakure. 'Kekkei Genkai' Magnetic Release Electromagnetism Release 'Ninjutsu' Kinzoku has only a small amount of ninjutsu, and is still an S-rank. This is because of the manipulation and strength of the two magnetic releases. He needs no ninjutsu, as he can do pretty much anything he wants without the use of it. 'Taijutsu' 'Bukijutsu' 'Intelligence' Quotes Trivia